


Heat Dumb

by how_to_sit_gay



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bio-Engineered Dildo, Breeding, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Omega, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, human without designation, knotting dildo, maybe a tiny bit of plot if you look closely, omega!13, well not actually but sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_to_sit_gay/pseuds/how_to_sit_gay
Summary: Yaz, being human and all that, might not have a designation to the Doctor’s great dismay, but she is nothing short of a supportive girlfriend where the Doctor’s heat is concerned – especially when presented with the right equipment to help.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Heat Dumb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villanemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villanemm/gifts).



> This is all villanemm's fault, she made me dream of breeding stuff that one February night and then I woke up at fucking 3:50 am with this fic idea as first conscious thought and I couldn't go back to sleep bc the idea kept spiraling out of control... so this one's for you, love
> 
> Also, the clown discord shares one singular braincell, that's all I'm saying.

“I think I’m going into heat. Soonish or something.”

Yaz looked up from where she was currently reading a book - one the Doctor had recommended, she noted, more pleased with herself than the occasion warranted - and gave her a once over, eyebrow quirked. It was the type of eyebrow raise that the Doctor had come to associate with both having another orgasm forced out of her _and_ being reprimanded for going off on a tangent at some unprepared alien lifeforms, and her mind scrambling to find out which of the two it was this time was already giving her whiplash.

Well, mentally at least. If her mind had a neck, or something. Did her brain stem count as her brain’s neck? 

Her trailing thoughts were interrupted when Yaz patted her knee, nose back in her book already. “You’re good, babe. Still three days to go.”

“I- How–” The warm hand still resting on her leg was sending all sorts of fizzing signals up her nerves, wreaking havoc on her speech centre for a moment. “How’re you always able to tell it just like that? Even _I_ can’t do that! An’ I really feel like I should be the expert on what me body’s doing.”

“You’re the most oblivious person I know in regard to what’s going on with themselves.” Yaz didn’t even look up when she commented. The nerve.

Huffing in frustration at the non-answer, the Doctor shuffled closer on the sofa, rubbing her cheek on Yaz’s shoulder. That got her an actual response. Sort of.

“Well, this for example.”

Yaz’s right hand had somehow found its way to the side of her neck, starting to scratch the skin just below her ear as if she were a puppy. Some part of her brain wanted her to feel indignant at the treatment, the other parts right above her brain’s neck - no, it was called brain stem - were humming in contentment. 

The amused chuckle reverberating right underneath her cheek reminded her that there was actually more going on than the pleasant buzz spreading through her body. 

“Whaddaya mean?” Blearily, the Doctor blinked up at Yaz.

A disbelieving side glance. “Seriously? You’re telling me you really don’t notice how you get more and more into my space the closer your heat gets?”

“‘M not getting into your space, I–”

Sighing heavily, Yaz put her bookmark in place and closed the book for good, letting it rest on her lap. She looked at her like one would at a middle schooler that still hadn’t gotten how to properly work out simple multiplication when she explained, “Doctor, in the twenty-four hours before your heat breaks you basically cling to my back like a koala and rub your face over every single part of my body. Every. Single. One. Remember that one time I woke up from you awkwardly trying to mark the soles of my feet?”

Heat rose to the Doctor’s cheeks and she desperately tried to come up with something in her defense. “As you said, that were one–”

“Between forty-eight and sixty hours before your heat you start nesting. I still don’t know where my red jumper with the white star went, by the way - and that were two heats ago!” 

Two expert fingers pressed teasingly into the slightly swollen scent gland at the side of her neck and she went stiff as a board, a low whimper pushing past her open lips as she panted against the onslaught of sensations that simple touch was sending through her. Above her, Yaz simpered, removing her fingers and untangling herself from the Doctor’s firm grasp on her sweater before she got up and put her book on the coffee table.

Could it even be called a coffee table when there’d never been a coffee placed on it? Wouldn’t tea table be more fitting? Or was it just named like that because there was the distinct possibility that there’d be a coffee on it one day? But why not name it cheese wheel or anvil table instead? These things might as well happen, after all. Whatever, she needed Yaz’s hand on her neck again. And everywhere else. Though that might not work at the same time, Yaz only had two hands, which really was a shame considering what she could do with two already. Was it possible to give humans more limbs, like, temporarily? There was this place on–

She swallowed.

Yep. Heat in three days. Seemed definitely right.

As if reading her thoughts, Yaz leant down to press a sweet kiss to the tip of her nose (why not her mouth? The Doctor was short of pouting) and patted her flushed cheek, snickering.

“Just go take care of whatever needs urgent fixing on the TARDIS before it’s too late, will ya? We both know you won’t be able to respond to any emergencies when all y’can think about is being bent over and filled up with my come.”

The bold words hit her over the head and knocked all working brain cells out of their shell to replace them with a fine assortment of images that were… yeah.

Gaping, the Doctor looked after Yaz as she _sauntered_ away, subconsciously leaning her face into the part of the cushions her girlfriend had occupied and rubbing the side of her face in the lingering molecules of her scent. A pleasant shiver passed over her from head to toe, the words bouncing around in her skull like screensaver motifs in old Earth TVs.

Was it possible to get sent into heat from words alone? She had to do some research on that. As long as she still could, that was.

––

She’d had her first heat in this body when the fam had been away on a long weekend in Sheffield, luckily. The first cycle in a new body was never pretty, neither to live through nor to witness.

It had taken her utterly by surprise, considering how long it had taken for it to actually appear - up until then she had been somewhat convinced that she was a beta this go around with the obvious lack of ‘equipment’ but also absence of heat.

Oh how wrong she had been.

It was painful and excruciating, and maybe she thought she’d combust and regenerate once or twice in the throes of it. Even considered sending out an intergalactic booty call signal, but thankfully the TARDIS still had all the wits about her the Doctor was obviously lacking and all but electrocuted her away from the controls.

(It had taken her four attempts and worryingly singed fingers for her lust addled brain to finally register that this _might_ not be such a great idea. But did her hurting fingers stop her from rubbing her clit raw in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the tension? Absolutely not.)

The second time hadn’t been much better, especially since her friends had been around this time. And because it had hit her out of nowhere again, obviously. Taking them back home hadn’t been an option anymore when she finally cottoned on to what was happening, so she did the next best thing: pretending to have caught something and locking herself away in quarantine for almost a week.

Which had the added benefit that she was unable to get anywhere near the console and send out a call to the Master by accident, now knowing that he was very much alive and somewhere. She was pretty sure he was an alpha this time and that _really_ wouldn’t have ended well. No matter what her breeding instincts were telling her, she definitely didn’t want to get knocked up - least of all by him.

Then the boys had left and she and Yaz had almost instantly grown closer - closer than before - and, caught in that new development and saving people, planets, the universe, all that, she had completely forgotten to look out for signs of her next heat. Like a rookie.

But Yaz? Yaz was brilliant and clever, wasn’t she? Immediately noticing that something was very much out of the ordinary and calling the Doctor out on it, going so far as to corner her in the kitchen one morning and demanding an explanation. The Doctor knew that humans didn’t have designations, yet somehow Yaz had smelled so much like an alpha in that moment (was it the subtle aggression in which she had towered over her or her own wishful thinking? The Doctor would never know) that it set off a chain reaction inside her body. 

Panic rising up her throat like bile when she realised her heat was about to break within the next eight seconds, she forcefully pushed Yaz away and ran off, shouting something like an apology and how she’d explain everything in a few days' time.

(When she had emerged from her self made prison she had immediately been faced with an equal parts worried and angry Yaz and she had expected to be shoved violently _again_. The small traces of hormones still lingering in her bloodstream had cheered at the possibility.)

With her head being somewhat clear again, she had sat Yaz down on the big plushy sofa in the library and basically given her ‘the talk’ - from A to Z and with any kind of graphic she had found on the matter. While Yaz might’ve been slightly bewildered by the whole concept - understandably so, it would take another twelve hundred years and mixing with a different species on another planet for the first humans to develop something that would become designations - she had listened intently and nodded along, asking a question here and there the Doctor had only been too happy to answer.

Then Yaz had swatted her arm in exasperations because why hadn’t she said anything right away and surely there must’ve been some way to help her get through this.

But there wasn’t really, was there?

Sure, Yaz’s natural pheromones were enticing in their own way and definitely did their job in attracting the Doctor time and time again, they might even be strong enough in her saliva to elicit the feeling of a mating bite, albeit temporarily; the rest however? 

There was the obvious absence of a cock and, even more importantly, a knot; there was no come with just the right chemical composition to soothe the burning sensations inside her cunt when her heat was truly peaking. 

And no come to coat her insides and breed her well and good, filling her up with the most beautiful pups the universe would ever see - which she decidedly _refused_ to feel sad about. Natural urges be damned, she didn’t fancy getting pregnant before she had figured her own life out properly, however long that might take. 

She knew the disappointment in Yaz’s soft brown eyes was due to the helplessness she was undoubtedly feeling at the prospect of her girlfriend suffering and being unable to actually take all of it away from her, she knew that. Yet somehow the Doctor found herself wishing it was more, her cerebellum taking the idea of Yaz breeding her and running in wild circles with it.

Her cunt had clenched around nothing and she had sighed in resignation. 

––

“What d’you think my designation would be if humans had that?”

It had been an innocent and justified question, nothing more. Yet somehow it had made her throat clam up and all blood rush very much down south, leaving her lightheaded. There really had been no other explanation for how her brain was suddenly caught up in an endless loop of _Alpha._

_Alpha. You’d be the most beautiful alpha, strongest alpha, the greatest humankind has ever seen. My alpha. The best. We’d make the most amazing pups together, we’d–_

Stop it. Get a grip on yourself Doctor, for the love of the universe.

Wishful thinking wouldn’t get her anywhere apart from more distress during her heat when it’d become apparent yet again how Yaz was lacking some crucial parts. But- wait.

There was this _something_ \- was it a concoction? No, that didn’t sound right - she had heard about ages ago. Some species were said to use it to temporarily change their designation for whatever reasons they deemed necessary enough. Maybe this– 

No. _No._ No altering of Yaz’s biology just to satisfy some base urges of hers. Absolutely not. Unless… _No._

Apparently she had flunked out completely, since she only really got aware of her whereabouts when Yaz poked the tip of her nose, eyebrows raised high.

“Hello? Doctor? Y’alright?”

“Huh?” she blinked down at Yaz, who was now looking up at her from where she was resting her head on the Doctor’s lap. When had she even moved? “‘F course I am, why’d you even suggest otherwise?”

With all the patience in the world, Yaz took hold of one of her hands and intertwined their fingers before she kissed the back of her hand. That shouldn’t be as distracting as it was. 

“Dunno, but I asked you a very simple question an’ then you went all still, looking like your hard drive just crashed for all it’s worth. Sometimes I think just talking about anything regarding your cycles makes your brain a bit… dumb.”

“Simple question?” The way Yaz’s thumb rubbed over her skin was tingling in the most delicious way and she could feel something brewing in the pits of her stomach as a response.

“Yep, I were asking what desig–”

“Oh, yes!” the Doctor snapped back to attention, then gulped when she recalled the topic at hand. “What designation you might be. Well, um. That’s not that easy to say, really. It’s not like y’can tell someone’s designation just by looking at them.”

“Really? Don’t you have something like an omega- or alphadar? Like… like a gaydar?”

Thankfully, Yaz paused her ministrations and merely remained looking up at her skeptically, their joint hands now resting on her girlfriend’s sternum right between… _Focus,_ Doctor. Since when are you that easy to rile up?

“Uhh. Sure, if someone isn’t on suppressants y’can usually smell what they are. But no sensible soul goes wandering about the universe without it, not after some unrestrained ruts have caused actual wars between planets,” she managed to explain at last. Those had been - would be? were? - some of the nastiest wars throughout the whole universe in the whole course of the 5000s, resulting in being an alpha coming with automatic stigmatisation for centuries to come.

“Are _you_ even on suppressants?”

 _Well._ Another thing on her lightyear long to-do-list (on which Yaz seemed to be continuously in the Top 3, no matter how often she did her). “...No.” 

Yaz groaned in disbelief. “Doctor! Didn’t you just–”

“I know, stars, _I know_!” she tried to flap her arms about in exasperation, only to find one of them to still be rendered immobile thanks to Yaz’s strong grip, “But the only type I got still flying around the TARDIS are for alphas, which obviously wouldn’t help me at all. And every time I remember that I need to get some - which isn’t easy by the way, it’s not like there’s a great market for Time Lord des– wait. Huh.”

“What is it?”

Smoothing the deep worried crease between Yaz’s brows out with the thumb of her free hand without even thinking about it, she tried to wrangle the multitude of feelings that epiphany was evoking into submission.

It wasn’t a pleasant one. “I think I just realised why Gallifreyan suppressants never really worked for me in the past.”

“And why’s– oh.” Instantly, brown eyes softened and a hand reached up to cup her cheek. The Doctor leant into it all too willingly. “So you think there might not actually be suitable suppressants for you cos you’re not–”

Thankfully, one of the many processes that had been going on in the back of her mind the whole time came up with a result just in time to save her from diving down that existential rabbit hole, and the Doctor blurted it out without decorum.

“Krel sap!”

Yes, that was that designation altering stuff. She knew she’d remember it if she only put more than one brain cell into it.

Confused by the Doctor’s almost excited outburst, Yaz lowered her arm again. “Krel sap? Would that work?”

“Pretty sure, but I’ve never seen its effects live and in the flesh, so… wait.” Somehow it felt like they were having two _very_ different conversations. “Work for what?”

“As a suppressant?”

Oh, if only Yaz knew…

“Ah, nah. Sorry, that were something else that just caught up with me. Nevermind me blabbering on. But– oh! Another thought! And a good one at that! I love when that happens. Even though it tickles.”

Shaking her head in fondness to then turn it fully and rub her cheeks against the blue fabric of the Doctor’s culottes, mirth glinting in her warm eyes, Yaz teased, “Seems like that tiny reboot did your big brain a world of good.”

Bending her whole upper body down, the Doctor caught her in a searing kiss, trapping their hands between them. It was an awkward angle, but nothing to break her back over or quell the arousal that had begun pooling between her legs the longer a part of her brain was thinking about all the things Yaz could do to her. Or she could do to Yaz.

Noticing that her girlfriend needed to breathe, she pulled back, and Yaz looked up at her, dazed and pupils blown wide. If the Doctor felt smug, so what about it.

Her words were a purr against Yaz’s full lips. “Can you guess what’d do _the rest_ of my body a world of good?”

The grin Yaz had sported had been nothing short of sinful.

––

Without really planning to, they had found a solution to their problem. Well, it wasn’t much of a problem-problem, rather a painful inconvenience on the Doctor’s part, really, but it still brought a tiny strain to their sex life when the Doctor was in that particular stage of her cycle.

And judging by the look Yaz had been casting her when she had latched onto her arm and refused to let it go for a minute too long (and the fact that she had had to change her boxers multiple times in the past twenty-four hours), said cycle was due to reach its peak anytime soon.

Come to think of it, it probably hadn’t been the wisest decision to head out on a quick gadget run when she’d get her heat in the very near future. Of the many species mingling about this marketplace at least one third had started sniffing the air and turning their heads after her. 

Decidedly _not good,_ they had to leave quickly. 

The parts she needed for the intersectional time space divider were jingling away in her coat pocket, so there was no reason to stay any longer than necessary. And she was definitely focussed on leading them back to the TARDIS - until her eyes caught something on a counter as they rushed by.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Yaz collided into her, the Doctor’s body singing in response and informing her on certain terms that this pair of boxers was on the best way of being thoroughly drenched just like the others.

Yet despite her increasing level of discomfort, she was physically drawn to what was lying in front of her.

With shaky hands, she grabbed the very special strap-on and picked it up from between a bunch of other sex toys from various parts of this side of the universe. Yaz’s breath passing by her neck when the younger woman tried to get a look over her shoulder felt like an actual physical touch to her heightened nerves.

“Want another one?” her girlfriend chuckled, “Don’t y’have like a gazillion strewn around the TARDIS already?”

“No, Yaz, y’see,” the Doctor breathed, clearly in awe, “this is something I definitely do not have. Here, hold it, how’s the weight and everything?”

“Feels quite alright, but we’d definitely need to work up to me taking… _that._ ”

She followed Yaz’s finger to where it was pointing at the slightly inflated base of the dildo. Grinning, the Doctor shook her head. “Nah, that’s all for me. Y’see, that’s the knot I told you about. Though this is only marginally inflated - probably to show what type of dildo it is - it should blow up to at least three times the size if it’s supposed to be lifelike.”

“It - what?”

“Aw c’mon, don’t be so scandalised. I explained how omegas are made to take knots, didn’t I? Please tell me I did cos I really don’t wanna have that talk in front of this poor vendor.”

Usually she wouldn’t care too much about that with all that excitement at her find buzzing through her, however the Kowlix on the other side of the counter had started to blink rapidly (a typical sign of stress and discomfort in their species that could lead to heart failure if it went on for too long) so she was keen to wrap this up.

And for another obvious reason.

The very prominent image inside her head of Yaz knotting her with that strap-on, coating her insides with its specifically engineered fluids that would soothe the burning inside her and trick her body into thinking she was actually being bred - she could feel a new wave of slick rushing out of her, enough to seep through her culottes and create a visibly wet spot right between her legs.

The Doctor couldn’t wait and neither could her heat, the thin thread she’d been hanging by for the past day snapping like a brittle wood stick. Words stumbled out, free falling into certain death, as she suddenly felt hot all over.

“I want– I need–”

“Okay, you’re losing your grip, we need to leave ASAP. Where d’you got the money?”

Everything seemed to zone in on the firm grasp Yaz held on her arm. She blinked at her slowly. “Money?”

“Yeah or whatever is used here to pay for stuff,” Yaz said extra slowly and plainly as if she was talking to a toddler.

Toddler, those were babies once, and babies were something she really needed Yaz to put into her right now. Without thinking, the hand not keeping a white knuckled grip on the breeding strap reached for the waistband of Yaz’s jeans.

It was swatted away instantly. “Doctor, focus for half a minute!”

Whining frustratedly at the denied contact, the Doctor tried to do what she was told. _Please Alpha._ _Obey Alpha._ “Um, yeah, money… left coat pocket, I think. But what’re ya buying?”

“Oh great, you’re dwindling full swing now. I’m never letting you take us somewhere when you’re about to go into heat again. Definitely gonna start keeping tabs.”

Thankfully, Yaz was used to handling her in this state by now (wasn’t she the best? Yes, her Yaz was the best Yaz and she couldn’t wait to be handled even more and–), merely sighing as she patiently and bravely dove a hand into said pocket. 

“Heat, yes! Yaz, I–”

“Don’t worry, babe, I got you.”

Everything got hazy rather quickly after that, the memories between leaving the market and dodging interested alphas and being shoved onto their bed, naked and covered in sweat and her own arousal alike, nothing more than a whirlwind of colours, sounds, and euphoric hormonal rushes.

Yaz towered over her, kneeling between her willingly spread legs with the newest addition to their toy collection firmly strapped to her hips. There had been quite the surprise on her girlfriend’s face when she noticed the neural link forming between the dildo and her body, but she had taken to it right from the get go. Had she mentioned how amazing Yaz was?

Stroking her cock leisurely, Yaz looked down at her, grin as smug as the TARDIS was blue. The Doctor let her head fall back onto the pillow and whined low in her throat, drenched cunt on full display, clenching on nothing.

“Dunno why it still surprises me when you get like this.” Leaning down, Yaz closed her lips around one pert nipple, swirling her hot tongue around it. 

“Get like– fuck, Yaz! Please just–”

The younger woman detached her mouth with a wet plop, moving up so she could prop herself up with arms to either side of the Doctor’s head. Her smile was dancing on the fine line between sweet and wolfish. “Completely out of it… an’ I thought human men were useless once they started thinking with their dicks.”

“Not thinking with… my dick here.” Words were hard, _so hard_ to come by when she felt the length of the dildo slide against the inside of her thigh, not close enough to where she needed it to be. 

Keening, she canted her hips upwards, wiggling desperately as she tried to get the tip inside her.

“No, you’re not thinking at all, babe.” Yaz pressed a too soft kiss to her temple and the Doctor was just about to lose it and take care of things herself (not that it would help much). “Every genius thought in there goes right outta the window when you’re in heat.”

Heat dumb, that’s what Yaz had started calling it from then on.

And the Doctor had been scandalised when she heard it, pout already in place and the dire need to voice her indignation at the term hanging on her tongue - but then Yaz had pushed that breeding strap all the way inside her in one go. Lest to say, everything after that was a bit blurry.

––

“Now this is a new one, gotta say.”

Groaning, the Doctor tried to blink her eyes open. She hadn’t even noticed that she’d obviously been tired enough to pass out right on the floor. No, not the floor. This was too soft. Soft and clammy. Ugh, she hated clammy.

Her clothes were sticking to her almost like a second skin, and where they ended she could feel the softness of other fabrics pressing into her skin. Moving her bare shins around, she whimpered at the miniscule friction on her skin. It felt good, but not right. Something was severely lacking about the contact.

Rubbing her eyes and finally cracking them open one by one, she noticed a figure towering over her. Nostrils already flaring with the familiar scent and body thrumming in response, she didn’t even wait for her to fully swim into focus to know that it was no one other than Yaz.

(Well, who else was it supposed to be anyway, they were in the TARDIS floating somewhere in deep space. Still, her heart beat happily at the extra confirmation.)

Sitting back up with a jolt, the Doctor was quickly catapulted back into her original position when her head collided with something solid. She couldn’t even be mad at whatever had decided to be in the way of her when Yaz’s amused chuckle trickled into her ear like the sweetest melody, warming her from the inside out. 

Oh, inside. Something was going on there, she could feel it the more aware of her surroundings she became. Which turned out to be a grave mistake.

Pain flared through her whole body, her abdomen as the epicentre, and she yowled, clutching at her belly and burying her face in - oh, that was the jumper Yaz had been going on about being missing.

Soft hands touched her cheek and hair, pushing some sweat soaked strands out of the way as she was carefully maneuvered into a different position. Her cheek touched something still soft, but warm in a way that meant it was alive, the most delicious smell wafting around her and filling her airways. Her cunt contracted emptily in response and she clenched her eyes shut at the unpleasantness.

“Shh, babe, just breathe a bit for me here, alright?”

The gentle ministrations of Yaz’s fingers carding through her hair and scratching her scalp soothed the onslaught of sensations and hormones tearing through her body just enough for her to form some coherent thoughts. “What- what happened?”

“You insisted on getting something fixed before your heat breaks–”

“The spatial atron defibrillator, I remember.”

“– yeah, maybe that. But by the looks of it you thought building a nest right under the console were an even better idea.”

Oh. 

Slowly, as if her thoughts were made out of molasses, everything came back to her and her surroundings started to make so much more sense. Unfortunately the infuriating mixture of pain and arousal pumping through her blood became that much more present, too.

Burying her face in Yaz’s crotch, the Doctor howled with tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “Stars, it hurts. _Fuck_ , Yaz, please. _Pleasepleaseplease_ –”

“I know what you need, babe,” Yaz crooned sympathetically as she tried to gingerly break the tight grip the Doctor had around her waist, “and I’ll give it to you as soon as you’re steady enough to get up.” 

Instead of willing her limbs to work with Yaz and actually get off the floor, she began whining unabashedly and started pawing at Yaz’s clothes, trying to get in contact with any square centimetre of naked skin she could get. “No, now! I need _now._ ”

It earned her nothing more than a chuckle and the warm body under her moving away.

“While I know I should appreciate all your nesting efforts like the good alpha I’m supposed to be for you, this nest isn’t big enough for the two of us.”

She knew Yaz was just teasing her, but the words, no matter how fondly spoken, stirred something deep inside her and she scrambled for one of Yaz’s hands, frantically holding onto it and kissing every finger ten times over. “What, no! I can– I’ll make a better an’ bigger one, I promise!”

A firm grip on the back of her neck, experienced fingers pressing right into her scent gland, made her go limp instantly and she dropped Yaz’s hand. The surge of hormones plunging into her bloodstream was so intense it felt like she was floating, only scantily aware of her surroundings anymore.

The inaudible and relieved moan was kissed right from her lips, Yaz’s talented mouth and tongue taking and transforming it into purrs of contentment. 

Still, the throbbing between her legs was bound to return soon and she started squirming. Before she could latch onto any available part of Yaz again, however, her girlfriend disentangled herself for good and got up.

Dusting off her trousers, Yaz smiled down at her. “I’ll get everything ready, you stay here and wait for me to get you. Can you be a good little omega for me and do that?”

Wetness pooled from her at the familiar command and the meaning behind it, and she nodded eagerly, pressing her thighs together at the same time, the need to be filled now ramped up tenfold. 

Curling up in a ball, the Doctor watched her leave, excitement growing deep inside her belly.

Just like the pups Yaz would put into her soon. 

Her whole body sang at the thought of what would happen next, how Yaz would take her, fill her up first with her cock, knotting her, then with her come. It was almost disappointing to realise the fluid dripping down her thighs was merely her own and not Yaz’s.

She didn’t know how long she’d been pressing the heel of her hand between her legs in desperation - any kind of contact with her aching cunt made things go hazy around the edges - when Yaz finally appeared in the doorway again.

Casually, with an abundance of swagger no less, her girlfriend was leaning against the frame, from her hand dangling the harness of the breeding dildo as easily as if it were a leash and she was merely waiting for her dog to get up so she could take them out for a walk.

The glint in her eyes was downright dangerous as she looked the Doctor up and down like a meal to be devoured, her voice dropping half an octave when she spoke the long yearned for words.

“Well, let’s get you bred, babe.”

––

Soft fingers traced over the inside of her thighs, just shy of her knees. “Spread your legs, babe, show me how much you want me to fill you up and breed you.”

The Doctor didn’t know if it was even possible, but her body was desperate to try, her thighs falling open on their own accord and widening up enough for her to feel a twinge right where her crotch began. Not that she minded.

Humming appreciatively, Yaz shifted to lie on her front, her face hovering dangerously close to the Doctor’s burning cunt. The wait was excruciating, her neediness only increasing by the thought of how Yaz could probably see every fresh burst of wetness trickling out of her. 

“Would you look at that. The mighty Time Lord, saviour of worlds and uncontrollable control freak, spreading her legs like a bitch in heat and indulging my every whim just to get me to fuck her.” While Yaz’s breath washed over her skin like a ghost, her words clamped around her insides like a steel trap. The instant reaction of her body wasn’t lost on the younger woman from her position and she cooed. “You’re gushing you want it so bad, Doctor. Dripping like a leaky faucet.” 

Whimpering, she could feel the heat of Yaz’s mouth, so close to her centre and yet feeling like a mile away. It was driving her mad. Which was what probably caused her to reach out without thinking, burying her hand in ebony hair and bucking her hips up as she cried out for any kind of sweet pressure. 

“Oh Rassilon, Yaz, _please_! C- can you pl–”

Black eyes shooting up to meet hers, her girlfriend growled, corners of her mouth pulled up into a miniscule snarl. “You don’t decide _what_ I give to you or _when_ I give it to you, Omega.”

Groaning, she closed her eyes as her instincts completely took over at the mention of her designation, her hand falling away and limply hitting the mattress. _Obey Alpha._

Yaz had figured that particular trick out alarmingly fast and ran with it like a child with a knife. Luckily, she was expert at yielding it. 

Pleased by her compliance, Yaz pressed a kiss to the inside of her already trembling thigh and the Doctor tried her best to keep still when she felt the slightly cooler tip of her nose press into the onset of already matted down hair. Whenever any part of Yaz’s skin made contact with her own it eased the dull pain and soothed the primal urge inside her for a second - only to return that much stronger right after.

It was maddening, her skin already sticking to the sheets from the sweat this constant back and forth was forcing out of her body in a desperate attempt to cool herself down. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t help much. On the contrary even, the thin droplets running down her skin here and there were almost as distracting as Yaz’s too soft touches.

When warm lips pressed to her vulva at last, any last bit of shame and inhibitions flew out of the window and she buried her fingers in the damp sheets beside her hips, whining and begging as if her life depended on it.

“Can’t you just directly put your cock in me, Yaz? Please, I need it so bad, I think I’m gonna combust if you don’t fuck me already! Just– _please_!”

A playful nip on her labia made her jolt, another whine falling from her lips while Yaz merely tutted, “Nuh-uh. We still got a few more minutes until the strap is fully calibrated, you know how this works. Or d’ya want to miss out on me filling you up until it spills from you despite my knot?”

That– Well, that was something she couldn’t really argue with. She definitely needed to adjust the calibration settings of the strap-on once her heat was over - she just hoped that she’d remember.

Thankfully, Yaz decided to have mercy on her, and with a final gaze up to her that contained so much softness that the Doctor feared her hearts might burst out of her chest at the sight of it, she licked a broad stripe all the way up from her entrance to her clit, collecting every drop of her arousal she could reach.

Tiny fireworks went off behind the Doctor’s closed eyelids, her body feeling like liquid fire was coursing through her veins. The rush of blood inside her ears was so loud she couldn’t even hear the noises she was undoubtedly making. This was good, Yaz was good, _so good_ , she was so close from those tentative licks and swirls already, she– 

Pausing her ministrations briefly and ripping the most frustrated groan the universe had ever heard from the Doctor, Yaz waited patiently for her to meet her eyes until she spoke, “Did you know that you taste different when you’re like this?”

Utterly distracted by the faint movement of lips against her labia with every word and the previously cresting wave inside her guts now slowly retreating, it took her longer than it usually would to grasp the meaning behind this particular combination of words. 

“Like- like what?”

“In heat, obviously,” Yaz began explaining matter-of-factly, as if she wasn’t flicking the Doctor’s clit with her tongue on every other word, “I mean, shouldn’t be surprising me considering how much more slick you’re producing and all that, but it still does every time.”

Stars, she needed more. Why did Yaz have to start a conversation _now_?

Well aware that she wouldn’t get anything more if she didn’t play along, the Doctor panted out a reply at last, the words nothing more than puffs of damp air. “As long– as long ‘s the taste isn’t worse, I hope.”

“Nah, not worse, not better, just different. But definitely delicious.”

Yaz had barely finished the last syllable until she dove right in again without preamble, her tongue pushing into the Doctor’s cunt as far as it would go, her nose pressing against her swollen clit as she pulled the Doctor in closer with two strong arms around her thighs.

And just like that, the wave was making its return, every nerve ending of her body coming to life and forcing her to screw her eyes shut as the onslaught washed over her. She could feel everything: every centimetre where her skin touched the damp fabric under her, the thin rivulets of sweat trickling down the sides of her body, Yaz’s soft hair tickling the inside of her thighs - and most of all her hot mouth working away on her soaked cunt.

If any part of her brain were still active, she might’ve felt embarrassed at how quickly she started coming undone. Luckily, almost everything had gone out the window the second her heat had hit and the meagre rest had followed suit when she had watched Yaz strapping on the dildo.

As the coil inside her wound tighter and tighter and her blood rushed down south, her hips began twitching completely out of her control. Soon, the Doctor was thrashing on the sheets, feet pressing into the mattress on either side of Yaz’s ribs and scrambling for purchase. Her mouth was getting away from her just the same, but she couldn’t tell if or what she was saying. Praises, moans, pleas, curses, anything was possible when Yaz was working her up to her high that expertly.

The sound of her own wet arousal mixed with Yaz’s delighted hum when she sucked on her almost painfully hard clit was what did her in at last and she came with a shout, her cunt gushing and contracting rhythmically right in her girlfriend’s face. 

Everything faded away for a moment, the Doctor’s whole body feeling like it was floating on clouds and succumbing to the blissful warmth of fresh endorphins washing over her.

It took her a while to get back to herself - and she did so only reluctantly - but when she did Yaz was already waiting for her, looking up from between her legs with blown out eyes and the Doctor’s juices still coating her face up to her nose. And if that image wasn’t already enough to throw her body into action again, the younger woman had the nerve to press a final kiss to her clit and wink at her.

Emitting an undignified choked up sound at the sight, the Doctor let her head fall back onto the pillow again only to regret it right away. Ugh. Why was being in heat always such a clammy affair?

“Good job, babe,” Yaz crooned practically into her still pulsing cunt, “I’m just about ready to take you now. I knew those _Time_ Lord senses you’ve been going on about were good for something.”

The Doctor perked up instantly, watching with keen eyes as Yaz sat upright on her haunches and wiped her face with the back of her hand. “So can you fuck me now, please?”

“What was it I just did, then?” More amused than annoyed, thankfully, Yaz quirked an eyebrow at her.

“For Rassilon’s sake, y’know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

Throwing one arm over her eyes, the Doctor used the other to gesticulate loosely into Yaz’s general direction, huffing in frustration, “You’re annoyingly smug when you’re wearing… that. Cocky, literally.”

“If you’re complaining…”

Just like back under the console when Yaz had pulled away, panic was flooding her system again, causing her to shoot upright and grab her hips with both hands. “No! _No,_ just– Please, Yaz! Please, I need your cock, I need you to fill me up with whatever y’wanna give me, _please!_ ” Trying to ignore the warm cock that was so temptingly close to her watering mouth, she gazed up at Yaz imploringly and begged, “Please, _Alpha_.”

Frighteningly, that designation trick went the other way just as well, she had to find out.

The words had barely left the Doctor’s mouth before Yaz sprang into action. 

Before she could come to grips with what was happening, she found herself flipped over onto her front, hips pulled up in the air with a strong grip and Yaz pressing her chest down heavily into the mattress with one hand between her shoulder blades.

Body instincts taking over, she started scrambling and pushing back, whining, mewling, making any kind of noise to voice her disapproval, really. However it only led to Yaz draping her whole body over her, pressing them together front to sweaty back, putting even more weight on her until she could barely move. 

“What, did you really think you’d get my cock any other way?” Yaz finally growled right into her ear, “No, I’m gonna mount you like an omega like you deserve.”

And just like that, any kind of fight went out of her, Yaz’s harsh words supported by her hard length rubbing against her cunt and already getting coated in the abundance of slick there. Still, should she be worried about just how well Yaz had taken to playing into her breeding urges, pretending to be her alpha, a distant part of her wondered as her cheek pressed deeper into the damp sheets. Hopefully the neurological connection to the dildo wasn’t altering the setup of Yaz’s brain. That would be very, very bad.

The weight over her shifted, as did the dildo, now poking against her entrance. Apparently more affected than she had tried to let on, Yaz groaned quietly at the contact. Her words might’ve been hard still, but the way she stroked the wet strands out of the Doctor’s face so they could see each other’s faces was nothing but tender.

“I’m gonna put those babies you so desperately want in you now.”

Stars, she was _so good_ at it, though.

“Yes, yes please, please let me carr– _fuck_!”

Yaz’s cock slid into her in one frictionless motion, stretching her and filling her up all the way until her ass met Yaz’s pelvis. Whatever had been on her mind before - it was important, she vaguely remembered. Well, probably. Maybe - got buried under a wave of pleasure and drowned out effectively.

Everything disappeared, the room around them, the bed underneath her; everything was eradicated from her senses apart from every singular point where their bodies were touching - inside and outside. 

She felt a relieved sigh leaving her more than she heard it, and that was seemingly the signal Yaz had been waiting for. Slowly, the other woman leant back, pulling the cock halfway out, the way its tip dragged along the walls inside her already making her groan into the mattress and grip the sheets beside her head.

Yaz’s hand slid over her sweaty back, all the way from her neck down to her hips, tantalising. “Ready, babe?”

“Please.”

The grip on her hips tightened once more, hopefully leaving bruises, and her girlfriend thrust back in with enough force that the sound of their bodies meeting echoed through the room, only punctuated by their shared grunts. The Doctor could feel her cunt contracting around Yaz’s cock, desperately trying to take it even deeper, the unmistakable cue for Yaz to set up a rhythm and fuck her in whichever way and pace she desired.

The Doctor moaned in relief when the speed of her thrusts picked up, Yaz’s cock seemingly reaching deeper and deeper, and her cheek rubbed over the sheets as she was jostled almost violently time and time again. 

It was harsh. It was fast. It was punishing.

It was _perfect._

Going at it like that, it didn’t take long for her to come again, moaning Yaz’s name and curses alike, her cunt squeezing around Yaz and gushing out a wave of wetness she could feel trickling down her vulva and thighs. Through the rushing in her ears and the buzzing of her body she could faintly make out Yaz’s groaning her approval and she clenched around her twice more, smiling freely at the praise.

Of course, things didn’t stop there.

Her orgasm only spurred Yaz on even more and she sped up her thrusts, however that was even possible. With the hormonal remnants of her climax rendering her still somewhat helpless, the Doctor could do nothing more and take every drag and thrust, every push and pull until another one was ripped from her.

And another one.

Her whole body went limp, utterly spent, even the white knuckled grip on the sheets loosened, and she knew that if it wasn’t for Yaz’s unrelenting grip on her hips she’d crumble completely while her drool was forming a puddle underneath her cheek. Everything was good, so, _so_ good. The burning and primal urges inside her weren’t screaming as loudly as before and she felt almost at ease. Almost.

Drowning in her own bliss, she still found enough strength to curse Yaz’s stamina. She needed that knot, needed to feel her coat her insides with her come, _now_.

As if sensing her thoughts, Yaz spoke up behind her, panting hard and fighting to get the words out. “Almost there, babe. Just take me a little bit longer, can you do that for me?”

As if she wouldn’t do _anything_ for her when she asked in that voice. Swallowing the whiny complaint she had been about to utter, the Doctor nodded mutely, mouth hanging open, eyes shut.

There it was, she could feel it, swelling on the base of Yaz’s cock and stretching her open just that bit more on every thrust. Instinctively, she tried to push back, eliciting a choked off laugh from the woman behind her.

“Do you want my knot, baby?”

“Yes, yes, please!”

And then Yaz had the audacity to stop her movements all of a sudden, buried only halfway inside her. The Doctor was ready to scream.

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“ _Gods,_ Yaz, please, please knot me, I need your knot _so bad_ , please!”

Glancing up at her awkwardly from that position, she was faced with a devilish grin and she instantly braced herself. Drawing her hips back another inch, Yaz finally pushed back in all the way, her knot pressing and popping into her just before it got too big. The sensation of it filling her up completely and stretching her to her limit sent the Doctor over the edge once more.

Her cry mingled with Yaz’s heavy moan and they both stayed still for a moment, catching their respective breaths as her cunt pulsed lazily around the knot. 

With her movements now being restricted, Yaz abandoned her upright position and draped herself over the Doctor’s back again, grinding and gyrating her hips instead of actual thrusting. It was a familiar sensation and the Doctor mewled in anticipation of what would happen soon, her desperation increasing with the feeling of Yaz’s hard nipples pressing into her skin and her hot lips beginning to mouth at the nape of her neck.

When a skilled tongue flicked right over her scent gland, everything got too much and she closed her eyes. Yet someone wasn’t too pleased by that.

“Look at me,” Yaz murmured into her ear, nipping the shell for emphasis, “I wanna see that look in your eyes when you feel me coming inside you.”

The words came accompanied by the small tell-tale noises of Yaz’s oncoming orgasm, the Doctor’s eyes shooting up and finding Yaz’s black ones the same moment she could feel her length pulsing inside her. “Oh stars, _fuck_!”

Warm liquid spilled inside her, wave after wave, all her senses honing in on it and provoking a new level of pleasure buzzing through her. She could barely make out Yaz shuddering above her, the arms to either side of her body shaking slightly as her girlfriend lowered herself even further, nosing through sweaty blond hair for her scent gland again.

And then she bit.

Yelling, the Doctor’s eyes rolled back inside her head, her whole body bucking and clenching as she came one final time, her cunt’s contractions milking the last drops out of Yaz’s cock.

Calm. 

That was everything she felt when she came slowly back to herself and aware of her surroundings.

Somehow, Yaz had managed to maneuver them into a lying position, now spooning her from behind since she was still buried to the hilt inside her. She wrinkled her nose at the feeling of sweat drying on her skin.

Propping herself up on one arm, Yaz slung the other one around her waist, gently tracing patterns on her stomach as she pressed butterfly kisses onto her shoulder. “How’re you feeling, babe?”

With the heat of the moment (or rather _for_ the moment) gone, drowsiness started overtaking her, but at the same time some clarity returned and dissipated the fog of primal lust and breeding urges from her brain. Humming in contentment, the Doctor pressed her hips back into Yaz’s crotch, forcing a surprised grunt out of her girlfriend.

“Perfect, thank you, Yaz. But y’know you don’t need to stay, right?” she looked up at her over her shoulder, pursing her lips for a much needed kiss. “Y’could always break the connection and wiggle out of the harness.”

Hand abandoning her stomach, Yaz cupped her cheek and tilted her face up so they could kiss properly. She nudged their noses together when they parted, looking her deep in the eyes. “No, I like us being connected like this. And that knot doesn’t stay as long as the real deal anyway, as you’ve pointed out often enough.”

That reminded her of… something. There was something she wanted to check with the dildo, something with the neurolog– ah, yes. She’d need to write that down for once her heat was definitely through, no use in beginning that project when the frenzy was just getting started.

Leaving a trail of more kisses in her wake, Yaz reclined again behind her, so they could curl up against each other fully. When the younger woman was satisfied with the way their bodies were touching almost from head to toe, she nuzzled her face into the Doctor’s neck, humming in contentment.

Yaz’s breath tickled the still sensitive skin around her gland when she spoke up again after a long moment of just revelling in their closeness. 

“So, I did some research while you were conked out under the console,” she started, the Doctor’s ears immediately perking up at the mention of research. Research was always good. “The TARDIS practically threw some books at me when I passed by the library, actually.”

“Did she now.” Invisible to Yaz, her eyebrows shot up and her fingers stilled where they had subconsciously started trailing up and down Yaz’s arm around her waist. 

Playfully, Yaz nipped at her scent gland once more, making her jump and clench around the slowly deflating knot. “Yep, it were really informative. D’you know where we can get some Krel sap?”

While the Doctor was rendered speechless, her cunt fluttered in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to zaffrin for letting me reference the Krel sap from her fic ["An Unusual Morning"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240755) <3


End file.
